Bad Day Turns Worse
by Yuuichi93
Summary: kesialan terus menimpa Naruto sejak kemarin, dan hari ini seluruh orang di desa hilang... yang tertinggal hanyalah ia seorang dan 1 orang lainnya... siapa? baca yew! me ultah bwat Naru! XD
1. Bad day Turns Worse

Bad Day turns Worse…

"hh… sial… sial…" gumam Naruto

_Masa kemarin aku kecebur got waktu mau pergi ke tempat ngumpul… telat n' dimarahin Sakura-chan deh… hiks… Trus, waktu mau sarapan, ramenku tumpah… TUMPAH!!! ARGH!!!! SIAL!!!!! Xp Udah gitu saat misi aku juga nabrak pohon gara-gara kepleset… huh! Dahan sial!!! ARRGHH!!!_

Begitulah, Naruto sedang meratapi nasibnya yang malang…

"Hmm… pagi ini cerah! Siapa tahu akan terjadi hal baik hari i—"

GLEGAR!!!!!!

"Akh!!?"

Terdengar suara petir menyambar dan langit tiba-tiba menjadi mendung…

"… m… _ma_… Tidak perlu hari yang cerah juga jadi! Hahahaha…" ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa garing

Pagi begini kok sepi ya…? Apa karena… langit mendung? Ah! Ga mungkin! Dah, aku liat-liat dulu ah! Konoha itu kan ramai sekali! Ga mungkin sesepi ini!

Lalu Naruto segera keluar rumahnya setelah menghabiskan ramen favoritnya. Dari rumah sampai Kedai Ichiraku, dari Kedai Ichiraku sampai ke kantor Hokage, dari Kantor Hokage sampai ke _Sparring Field. _Nihil… tidak ada seorangpun yang Naruto lihat, bahkan di tempat di mana ia biasanya janjian dengan anggota tim 7

"?? Mungkin mereka semua sedang beristirahat… ya?" gumam Naruto kebingungan

Lalu Naruto berputar-putar mengelilingi Konoha, pintu demi pintu ia ketok, tapi tak ada jawaban satu pun. Sekali-kali ia menyusup ke dalam rumah warga, tapi… kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana

"Apa? Kok sepi sekali…? Ke mana semua warga Konoha? Baa-chan… Kakashi-sensei… Sakura………………………. AH!!!!! TEME!!!!!!!!! Aku beum ke tempatnya!" seru Naruto yang akhirnya sadar sendiri

'_Tapi bagaimana kalau dia juga tidak ada?'_ Batin Naruto khawatir

Naruto sedang benar-benar kebingungan sekarang, Konoha yang dulunya sangat ramai, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat sepi dan kebetulan langit sedang mendung, menambah mendungnya hari itu

"Kuharap ia ada di rumah…" ujar Naruto berharap-harap

Lalu ia pergi menuju rumah Sasuke dengan cepat dan dengan perasaan gelisah

BRAK!!!!!

"OI!!!!!!! TEME!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

Tidak ada jawaban…

"He… hei! Tidak usah pura-pura! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!" ujar Naruto dengan khawatir tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum

Tetap saja, hening…

"………"

_Apa yang terjadi?! Bahkan Sasuke yang males pergi-pergi juga tidak ada?! Tidak mungkin dia belum bangun… kan?_

Sekali lagi Naruto berteriak, "WOOOOOOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEEEEEMEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Argh!!!!!! BERISIK sekali kau…"desah Sasuke dengan tampang kusut, tampaknya ia baru saja bangun

"Ah! TEME! Kau… kau…"

"Apaan dobe? Kau ini… mengganggu sa—"

"KAU MASIH ADA!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Hah?! Woi! LEPAS!!!!!" seru Sasuke merasa terganggu, "Kamu ini kenapa?!"

"A… Aku takut… Sangat takut!" Air matanya mulai menetes dan itu membuat Sasuke panik

"He.. HEI! Tenangkan dirimu dulu! Kamu ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke baik-baik

"… hiks… tadi… aku berputar-putar Konoha… dan… hiks… aku tidak bisa menemukan 1 orang pun di sini…" ujar Naruto terbata-bata

"…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "dobe… kau pikir ini jam berapa sampai orang…!!" Sasuke terkejut saat melihat jam dindingnya. Jarum pendek berada di angka 8! "HAH?! Sudah sesiang ini?!" seru Sasuke kaget, "kupikir…"

"Hari ini mendung… jadi kau bisa mengira bahwa hari masih subuh atau bahkan masih malam…" ujar Naruto

"o…oh………" Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruangan kakaknya

"kalau sudah sesiang ini… tidak mungkin aniki masih tidur… apa yang terjadi?!" batin Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal karena kakaknya tidak membangunkannya

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Tak ada jawaban dan ia tidak peduli karena ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong melompong

"WHAT THE?! Mana dia?! Tidak mungkin kalau orang itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata…

'_bye, kawaii otouto! Aniki-mu yang cakep nan keren, jauh lebih keren dari Leonardo de Caprio n' artis lain mau berangkaaatt!!!!!_'

"ugh… memang bodoh… tapi itu kebiasaannya…" gumam Sasuke

"Uh… Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto

"… ini aneh, ayo kita cek warga kota sekalilagi… lagipula kau ini kan dobe, siapa tahu kau belum memeriksa semua bagian dari Konoha…" ejek Sasuke

"Akh! TEMEE!!!!!!!!"

Kedua sejoli keluar n' kejar-kejaran dulu sebelum memulai pencarian :))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"…"

"… Sa… Sasuke…"

"Hmmh…… Apa dobe?"

"tidak ada orang di sini…" ujar Naruto lirih

"…" Sasuke terdiam dan terus berjalan menelusuri jalan kembali ke desa. Sekarang ini mereka berada di dekat _sparring field_

"… a… aku tidak melihat bayangan siapa pun di sini…" tambah Naruto

"… DIAM DOBE! Aku sedang berpikir!!"

Teriakan itu membuat Naruto kaget dan matanya mulai berair, bukan karena dibentak, tapi ia khawatir, karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke juga benar-benar bingung dan di tempat itu, tidak ada siapa pun kecuali mereka. Lalu Naruto diam dan mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke desa.

"oke, ini aneh… benar-benar aneh…" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan

"aku setuju…" jawab Naruto

"… ada ide mau ke mana?"

Sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, wajah Naruto menjadi cerah, "Tentu saja! Kedai Ichiraku!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hh… bukankah kita sudah memeriksa tempat ini tadi?" ujar Sasuke dengan malas

"hehehe… bukan itu yang kumaksud… kan kedainya sedang kosong, tapi tetap saja dibiarkan terbuka seperti biasa! Nah… aku mau nyoba bwat ramen! Hehehe…" ujar Naruto sambil mulai mencari bahan dan peralatan yang ada di sana

"…" Sasuke hanya dapat pasrah dan diam saja. Ia juga sebenarnya lapar karena belum sarapan. Ia hanya dapat berharap ramen yang, jika berhasil, dibuat oleh Naruto enak

"Yaaah…… Bahannya Cuma dikit!! Udahlah… yang penting ada!" ujar Naruto

Cemplungin bawang, trus kaldu, wortel… Ah! Ada ikan FUGU!!!!! WAW!!!!!! Semoga paman pemilik kedai ini tidak keberatan kalau kupakai. Hehehe… AMIN!

Lalu, bahan demi bahan ia masukkan untuk membuat sup dan mi-nya sudah diuleni sampai terasa pas. 10 menit kemudian, di depan Sasuke dan Naruto, mangkuk berisi ramen sudah tersedia!

"… dobe, kau yakin ini bisa dimakan??" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir

"Ya iya lah!!!!!!!" seru Naruto dengan yakin

"… Kami-sama… kalau saja aku mati habis makan ini… aku… aku… aku… tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk… yah… berharap saja……" batin Sasuke

"_Itadakimasu_!!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"… Sasuke?! Kamu ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Naruto

"errr……"

"Jangan tatap aku kaya gitu! Mbuat orang merinding aja!!" gumam Naruto merasa tidak enak

"… ti… tidak… tidak…"

"GILE! NARUTO yang INI?! Bisa masak ramen?! BERHASIL dan ENAK?! Mimpi apa aku semalam…?" batin Sasuke

"Ywdah! Kangan liat-liat gitu! Kaya _Stalker _ajah!" ejek Naruto, "oke, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Naruto

SYUUT!!!

"?!" Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya, "apa itu tadi? Bayanganku saja ya…?"

"Oi, dobe…"

GLUDUK!!! GLUDUK!!! JEDER!!!!!

"GYAAA!!!!!!!" Naruto secara refleks memeluk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya

"… dobe… jangan bilang kalau kau takut petir…" ujar Sasuke datar sambil memandang langit yang mendung

"err…… go.. gomen… tapi—"

BLAR!!!

"GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya

"WOI!!!!!! DOBE!!! LEPASIN!!!!!!!" Seru Sasuke

"……"

"bused dah ini anak satu…" gumam Sasuke

TES…… TES…… DRESSSSSS!!!!!!

"SIAL! Hujan!"

Lalu, dengan segala kemampuan dan tenaga, Sasuke terpaksa harus menyeret Naruto ke tempat terdekat untuk berlindung… ia melihat daerah sekitarnya dan ia mengenalnya. Tempat ini dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Lalu ia menyeretnya ke arah rumah Naruto

"WOI! Dobe!! Mana kunci rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke

"i… ini…"

GELEGAR!!!!!

"ukh…" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"oi… aku ga bisa… napas tahu!!" ujar Sasuke

"go… men…" bisik Naruto dan ia melonggarkan pelukannya

CKLEK!

Setelah masuk, peduli ga peduli, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan paksa

"OI! TEME!! Apa-apaan?!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!!!!! Ngapain meluk-meluk aku tadi?!" seru Sasuke kesal

"Ah! Go… GOMEN!" Naruto langsung minta maaf saat ia menyadari hal yg SUPER memalukan yang baru saja ia lakukan

"hh… keringkan bajumu sana…" ujar Sasuke menyarankan, "aku di sini saja…"

"Ah, aku akan ambilkan handuk!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sekarang apa?"

"hn…"

DREEESSS……..

"masih hujan… bah…"

Kupikir ini akan menjadi hari yang baik… ternyata…..

"? Apa ini…?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna biru yang terlipat dengan rapi

"hah? Itu tidak ada di sana sebelumnya tuh…" ujar Naruto

"hm……"

Cahaya tersembunyi dalam kegelapan, bila kau ingin menemukan yang kau cari, carilah cahaya di kegelapan itu… 

"… apa maksudnya??" ujar Naruto kebingungan

"… apa… ini semacam petunjuk?"

"entah"

"dasar, dobe!"

"Hei Teme! Aku kan ga taw! Mau gimana lagi!!!"

"iya… iya… hm… cahaya dalam kegelapan… menemukan yang kau cari…"

"yang sedang kita cari kan… warga Konoha… jangan-jangan mereka berada di tempat yang disebut di situ?" tanya Naruto

"kurasa begitu… tapi… cahaya dalam kegelapan? Apa maksudnya……?"

"hh…… ngasih petunjuk aneh gini! Payahh!!"

"Diam! Cobalah untuk berpikir sebentar!" bentak Sasuke

"…"

5 menit keheningan dalam pemikiran masing-masing

"Ah! Aku tahu!!!!!!"

"?!"

"Kita harus cari benda putih di dalam benda hitam kan???" tanya Naruto

"… baka…"

"eee!!!!! Kan kegelapan! Jadi hitam! Lalu cahaya putih!!!" jelas Naruto

"jelas bukan… oke?"

"bagaimana kalau mencari sesuatu yang gelap… err… maksudku terang di tempat yang terang… eh… gelap… err… maksudku… aa…"

"?! Tunggu… apa yang barusan kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke, serius

"em… mencari sesuatu yang terang, eh… gelap…. Eh… maksudku… terang?"

"BUKAN!!!!!! Yang setelah itu!"

"tempat gelap? Terang?"

"Itu! Apa mungkin kita disuruh mencari di tempat yang gelap…?" gumam Sasuke

"… YA! Mungkin saja!!" jawab Naru semangat

GLEGAR!!!

"GYAA!!!!!!"

"di saat seperti ini… hh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "dobe, sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumahmu saja… aku yang—"

"TIDAK!!!!! Aku ini shinobi! Aku tidak akan takut sama yang namanya petir!!!" seru Naruto

GLEGAR!!

"GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…" Sasuke menatap temannya yang memeluk lututnya, ketakutan, "sudah kubilangkan… sudah kau di sini saja!" ujar Sasuke tegas

"… Tidak! Aku… aku… aku akan ikut!!!!!!"

GLEGAR!!!

"!! T… tuh kan… hehehe… a… aku ga takut kok!" ujar Naruto

Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke melihat kaki Naruto masih bergetar, selruh tubuhnya malahan, " dia memang bener-bener takut petir yah?" batin Sasuke

"Oke, kau boleh ikut, tapi jangan PELUK aku lagi!"

"Uhm!!!!!!" Naruto mengangguk

"Ambil jas hujanmu…" pinta Sasuke

DREESSSSSSS!!!!!! Di tengah hujan yang sangat lebat, kedua shinobi ini berusaha mencapai Shi No Mori dengan cepat. Walau sempat terhambat beberapa halangan tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai bagian depan hutan itu

"Glek…"

"Hh… untuk saja sampai… kamu pake balik ke rumah bwat ganti celana sih… lama…" ujar Sasuke kesal

"Yee… kan basah gara-gara hujan! Mau gimana lagi?!" balas Naruto

"yaah… sampai 2 kali?? Aku mengerti yang 1 kali kau terpeleset dan jatuh ke genangan air… tapi yang kedua…"

belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, omongannya dipotong Naruto, "yee… urusanku!!!!!! Udah, sekarang gimana kita masuk ke sana? Aku ingat kalau hutan ini banyak jebakannya…" ujar Naruto

"… hh… aku kan tidak bisa bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku…………… ngompol gara2 petir tadi…………………………" batin Naruto

"yaaah… untuk dobe sepertimu, kau harus ekstra hati-hati…" ejek Sasuke

"Temee!!!!" Naruto berpikir sebentar, lalu ia membuat segel jurus andalannya, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!!!"

POF!!!!! Sekitar 10 bunshin Naruto muncul

"Ayo berangkat!!!!!" ujar Naruto

"YOSSSH!!!!!!!!"

"…… _uruseina_…" ( berisik ) Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Setelah 2 jam mereka berputar-putar Shi no Mori, yang tersisa tinggal 2 bunshin Naruto, sisanya tadi sudah menghilang karena terkena jebakan-jebakan yang ada. Sekarang, di depan mereka ada sebuah bangunan yang tampak sangat tua

"ha… ha… hachim!!!!!!"

"woi dobe… bersin ditutupin nape?" tanya Sasuke

"Diem! Srott… uhm… kenapa bangunan seperti ini ada di sini?" tanya Naruto

"kita akan segera tahu…" ujar Sasuke tenang

Naruto memerintahkan bunshin-nya untuk membuka pintu bangunan itu

CKREEK…… WUSH!!!!!!!! POF!!!!!!!!

"Na… _nande_?!!!" Naruto kaget setengah mati saat melihat sebuah kunai terlempar dari dalam rumah saat pintu tersebut dibuka

"kalo aku yang buka tadi… brarti aku yang bakalan mati?!!!" batin Naruto

"hm… beruntung sekali karena kau tidak mati, dobe…" ujar Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tadi sempat kaget dan khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto yang asli yang membuka pintu itu

"hmph! Teme brisik! Coba kamu yang buka!!!!! MATI!!!!" seru Naruto kesal

"dah, sekarang kita masuk dulu…" ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan maju

"hmph…" gerutu Naruto. Ia mengikuti langkah rekan yang berada di depannya itu, tapi saat baru saja 1 pijakan dipijakkan kaki Sasuke ke dalam rumah itu, lantai di bawahnya terbuka dan Sasuke terpeleset

"AKH!!!!!"

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Saat ini, posisi Sasuke sedang tidak menguntungkan, beruntung ia masih berpegangan pada ujung lantai yang terbuka

"fuh…" Sasuke hendak naik, tapi tangannya bergetar karena kaget sehingga tangan dan kakinya terasa lemas. Cakranya tampak tidak seimbang

"SASUKE!! Kau… kau…"

"hmph… diem lu dobe…"

"BAKA!!!!! Kenapa ga hati-hati sedikit??" ujar Naruto

"hmh…"

"pegang tanganku sini!!!" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"hn…"

Sesaat setelah Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan akan ditarik, kakinya terasa berat, sepertinya ia ditarik sesuatu

"Ugh…"

"Sa…Su….KE!!!!! BERAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

"Hei, aku tidak seberat itu!!! Cuma 120kg!!!" seru Sasuke

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ngaco _you_… ya ga mungkinlah! Kau ini memang bener-bener dobe…" ejek Sasuke _–sempet2nya… :))-_

"Tapi… aku tidak… bisa… menarikmu!!!!!"

"ukh… kakiku… ditarik…"

"tenaga ini… mirip sekali dengan 'tenaga'nya…" batin Sasuke

SRET! Pegangan tangan Naruto lepas, dan Sasuke akhirnya jatuh juga ke lubang yang tak terlihat dasarnya karena gelap. KRIEETT…… pintu di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba tertutup dan Lantai yang terbuka tadi juga tertutup

"Akh!! SASUKE!!!!!"

"……… dia juga hilang… kenapa semua warga Konoha hilang semua?!" batinnya

Sekarang ia sangat takut… benar-benar, sangat-sangat, betul-betul… dsb_ – SWT :)) – _ketakutan

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya, "mungkin aku akan mencari Sasuke dulu… siapa tahu di sini ada Basement…"

Lalu Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, menghindari jebakan-jebakan yang ada

"guh… di mana diaa…… AAAAA!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto terpeleset dan terperosok ke sebuah ruangan

"aw… di mana ini…?" gumamnya

SRING!!!!!!!! Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya lampu dan ruangan itu besar, sangat besar sehingga mampu menampung seluruh warga Konoha

"Na… Nani?!!!!!"

"_Tanjoubu Omedote_, NARUTO!!!!!"

"eeeeh?!!!" Naruto kebingungan saat melihat ratusan warga Konoha yang berada di tempat itu memberinya selamat

"Naruto! Kau lupa? Hari ini hari ultahmu!!!" seru Sakura girang

"A…pa?!"

"kau tetap bodoh dari dulu…" ejek Neji

"Hmph!!!!!"

"yare…yare… masa yang ultah sendiri lupa sih?" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis

"ternyata orang sepertimu juga ulang tahun ya…" sindir Sai dengan tampang innocent-nya

"Grr! Teme!!!!!"

"ops… setelah kau mengeluarkan ejekan itu… Sasuke-kun mana?" tanya Sakura

"dia di sini…" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggendong _–OMG!! XD- _Sasuke dengan _bridal Style_. Sayang Sasuke kayanya masih pingsan

"Sasuke!!!!!" seru Naruto kaget

"hohoho… bagaimana harimu hari ini Naruto?" tanya Godaime yang tiba-tiba datang

"Baa-chan!!! Mate… maksud baa-chan… kalian semua sudah merencanakan ini?!" tanya Naruto agak kaget

"yup! Dengan bantuan dari mereka semua, ruangan ini menjadi indah bukan? Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah _bunker _yang dulu sekali pernah dibuat dan ditemukan kembali oleh Yamato" Jelas Tsunade

"Hah?! Yamato-sensei juga di sini?!"

"hoi… masa gede gini g kliatan?" ujar Kakashi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yamato yang berada di sebelahnya

"SENSEI!!!!! Gile… brarti kalian semua memang sudah merencanakannya ya?" ujar Naruto, tersenyum

"Ya! Dan ini semua kami buat untukmu!" ujar Godaime

"…" Naruto merasa sangat terharu, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ultahnya dirayakan semeriah ini, apalagi para warga Konoha hadir di situ khusus untuk membantu persiapan untuk ultahnya dan semua sudah menyelamatinya, "arigatou mina-san!!!!!!" Seru Naruto, air mata membasahi pipinya

"Hei! Ini pesta! Jangan nangis!" seru Paman yang biasa menjaga kedai ramen favorit Naruto

"Ya! Selamat ya, Naruto!" ujar Iruka sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto

"ojii-san… Iruka-sensei… arigatou! ARIGATOU MINA-SAN!!!!!"

"oke, sekarang, tiup lilin dan potong kue dulu!!!" ujar Tsunade

Lalu sebuah cake yang penampilannya sangat indah dan tampak enak_ ( juga size-nya besar )_ dibawa oleh Gaara, dengan bantuan pasirnya

"GAARA?!" seru Naruto kaget

"halo… kudengar kau ultah… jadi saat diminta bantuan aku datang…" ujarnya dengan nada datar, tapi tersenyum

"arigatou ne…"

"oh, ya… cake ini buatan kakak ku…" tambahnya

"Temari nee-san?"

"hei!" sapa Temari

"Arigatou!!"

Setelah ditaruh di sebuah meja yang ukurannya cukup untuk menampung cake itu, Hinata datang dengan sebuah pisau untuk memotong cake itu. Sebenarnya, jika yang ultah itu Hinata sendiri, maka ia tidak perlu pisau. Tahu kenapa? Tinggal di potong dengan cakra yang dialirkan ke tangan… -_praktis boo…_- "um… Naruto-kun… silahkan…" ujarnya sambil memberikan pisau itu kepada Naruto

"Hinata-chan! Arigatou-ne!!!" seru Naruto girang

"uhm…" Hinata menunduk, wajahnya tersipu

"hm…? Api untuk lilinnya?" tanya seorang warga

"perlu _Goukakyu_?" tanya Itachi sambil nyengir

"GAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!" jawab Godaime langsung, "woi! Suruh dia bawa korek!!" perintah Tsunade

Lalu, seseorang berbadan besar keluar membawa korek api, "hehehe… nih…" ujarnya sambil memberikan korek tsb pada Iruka, "kalau udah dipotong aku minta yaa…" ujarnya, air liur mengalir

"bused dah… kalau ada dia, cake-nya g bakal bersisa…" itulah pemikiran hampir ½ dari warga Konoha yang ada di sana

"tentu akan kuberikan!" ujar Naruto

"_MASAKA_?!!!!!!"

"hehehe… janji lho!"

"OMG!!!!!!!!"

Setelah lilin yang berjumlah 15 itu semuanya menyala, Naruto berdiri di belakang cake itu, "ayo, Naruto, buat permohonan sebelum kau potong cake-nya…" bisik Iruka yang berada di belakang Naruto

"uhm…" lalu Naruto mengikuti petunjuk Iruka

"oke, mari kita potong kuenya!"

Sepotong besar kue berkrim oranye dengan butiran gula berwarna biru dipotong oleh Naruto

"potongan pertama akan kau berikan pada siapa Naruto?" tanya Tsunade

Naruto berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum, "kurasa aku akan menyimpannya dulu!"

* * *

Lalu pesta berlangsung setelah Tsunade memaksa Naruto untuk memberi potongan cake pertama pada orang yang ia hendaki, tapi gagal. Para warga berbincang-bincang sambil makan, menikmati ruangan itu dengan santai…

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, efek from Temari :)) Lalu bunga-bunga dari toko Yamanaka menghiasi ruangan itu dengan indah dan berbagai jenis, juga warna. Ada juga Jangkrik yang dipanggil dari klan Aburame untuk meramaikan suasana. Lukisan-lukisan indah juga terlukis di dinding yang besar itu, terima kasih kepada Sai. Makanan-makanan yang dimasak oleh para warga, juga Sakura dan Tsunade, dan tambahan ramen dari Ichiraku's ramen. Tempat duduk di ruangan itu semua dibuat oleh Yamato dengan jutsu elemen kayu-nya. Biasanya ada efek air yang mengalir di dinding, tapi kali ini pasir, efek from Gaara the _Kazekage. _Lalu perbagai atraksi juga dilakukan, dari Ten Ten, dengan atraksi dengan alat-alat ninja-nya juga atraksi anjing dari Kiba. Ada juga tarian super norak dari Lee dan Guy :)) Berikutnya penampilan dari klan Hyuuga, yaitu Hinata dan Neji. Mereka memperlihatkan kuda-kuda saat latihan juga gerakan-gerakannya. Pemberian make-up oleh Kankurou, acara bermain shogi untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru dan lainnya…

Di 1 tempat, terjadi pertempuran besar… pertempuran makan Choji dan si bocah ultah untuk makan ramen……

"Bused dah… pesta besar gini malah lomba makan ramen…" ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Hehehe… mau gimana lagi? SRUUUUUPP!!!!!! _Okawari_!! Aku takkan kalah!!!"

"yare-yare…"

"g kasian sama pembuat ramennya kali ye?" batin Sakura

* * *

"Baik, setelah acara-acara itu, pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah…" ujar Tsunade bergaya pidato

"Yyaaaaahhhhhh…………" banyak orang yang mengeluh, terutama para remaja ( dan Naruto )

"TAPI!!!!!! Saatnya……"

"……"

"……"

"…… Saatnya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pulang!!!!!!!!"

GUBRAK!!!!!!!!!

"Huuuuu!!!!!!! Payah!!!!!!! Tidak menarik!!!!!!!"

BRAK!!!!!! Hentakan kaki Godaime yang sangat keras membuat semua suara-suara hening dalam sedetik

"Dengarkan dulu!!!!!"

"……" semua diam dan mendengar

"Sebelum pulang, kita akan memberi hadiah untuk Naruto!!!!!"

"Ossshhh!!!!!!!!!"

"Wah!!!!! Aku dapet hadiah!!!!!" seru Naruto girang

"bapak ibu di Surga… aku dapet hadiah!!!" batin Naruto –_ ndeso g pernah dapet hadiah :)) _-

Sakura : Tas kunai baru berwarna biru muda, "pasti cocok untukmu!" ( _Asik!!! Arigatou Sakura-chan!!_)

Lee : sepatu baru, "Pakai ya Naruto-kun!!" –_pose nice guy_- ( _… err… thanks… -buat apa niy?-_)

Ten Ten : Kimono warna oranye, "pakai ya!!!" ( _wuah!!!!! Keren!!!!! _)

Neji : Shampoo spesiality klan Hyuuga, "lurusin tuh rambut…" _( … bisa kupake… hahaha… SWT )_

Kiba : Ikat kepala berbentuk bando dan gantungan kunci anjing, "simpen aja kalo ga mau dipake…" _( kawaii… -tapi…-)_

Hinata : Hand band ungu, "si…silahkan Naruto-kun… er… dipakai ya…" (_ Hyaaa!!! Arigatou Hinata-chan!! _)

Shino : Pin kupu-kupu, "…" (_ … _)

Ino : Bunga kering, "walo kering, wangi loh!" ( _kiree… -pake parfum kalee…- _)

Shikamaru : papan Shogi, "… _mendoksei…_" _( arigatou… -yee… tau aku g bisa maen kok malah dikasih ini?-)_

Chouji : Snack terakhirnya, "kuberikan… s… s… s…snck terakhirku… i… ini… dengan… berat hati.. HUWEH!!!!!!!" ( _… -nih orang g niat ngasih hadiah…-_)

Gaara : Selendang merah, "hn…" ( _Huwah!!! Kembaran!!!!!!!_ )

Temari : Kipas warna pink, "maunya warna lain… tapi stoknya abis! Gomenne!!" ( _kipas2 :)) _)

Kankurou : segala macam alat make-up n' wig, "hohoho… silahkan rias dirimu sendiri sec…c… uhuek……" ( _ha…ha…ha… _)

Tsunade : Angpao, "jangan boros!!" ( _arigatou, baa-chan!!! –Cuma 2000 ryo… T T sigh…_-)

Warga Konoha : Rumah baru, "nih kunci, bayar juga sewanya loh!" ( _WHAT?!!! MAKASSSSSSIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –tangis bahagia- _)

Kakashi : Kupon cuti selama 1 minggu, "jangan keseringan libur n' ga latihan loh!" ( _yee… ngasih libur nanggung!_)

Itachi : Konde peninggalan, "pasti cocok untukmu Naru-chan!" ( _bener buat aku? –kenapa barang cewek dikasih ke aku…?-_)

Pemilik Ichiraku ramen : kupon diskon 1 bulan ( _kenapa g gratis??? T3T _) – BANKRUT entar!!!!!

"begitulah!!!!! Hadiah2nya!!! Semoga kau menyukainya Naruto!!!!!!"

"COTO MATE!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"he?" semua berbalik ke arahnya, termasuk SASUKE yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak

"bukankah aneh kalau kita semua memberi hadiah sedang _otouto _tidak?" tanyanya dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan terhadap Sasuke

"**STUPID ANIKI**!!!!!!!!! Bakal kubunuh nanti!!!!!"

"iya juga sih…"

"gimana tuh?"

"hm… curang…"

"Betul juga.. Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau tidak sedikit pun peduli terhadap rekanmu?" tanya Tsunade dengan tegas

"…… hn…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, lalu berbalik ke arah Tsunade, "baa-chan… tidak usah juga tidak apa kok!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

"demo…"

"…" Sasuke merasa tidak enak, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu ultah Naru n' samasekali tidak menyiapkan hadiah

"Lagian… DARIMANA ANIKI TAHU?!! N' KONDE ITU YANG DIJADIKAN HADIAH?!!!!!! PADAHAL ITU MILIK… ibu…" batin Sasuke

"udahlah… aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa patah kata kepada kalian…" ujar Naruto

"widih… Naruto jadi kaya pimpinan aja…" sindir Ino

"namanya aja nambah umur!" tambah Sakura

"Hehehe…… oke, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang sudah menyiapkan pesta ini untukku. Aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih pada kalian… ARIGATOU MINA!!!!!!!" seru Naruto yang diikuti sorak sorai warga Konoha

* * *

"…"

CKREEK…

"ah, Sasuke!!!" sapa Naruto

"… Naruto…"

"Hmh… ternyata itu hanya teka-teki untuk kita ya?"

"sebenarnya hanya untukmu… tapi baka aniki itu tidak memberitahuku… sial…" gumam Sasuke kesal

"oh… tapi aku benar-benar senang sih!!!!! Semuanya menyiapkannya untukku!!!!!!" seru Naruto girang

"… eh… tentang hadiah…"

"aduh!!! Sasuke! Ga udah dipikirn lah!!!!!"

"tapi…"

CKREK!! DUAK!!!!!!!!!

"ah!!! Aku mau pulang seka…… ?!!!!!?!?!??!?#?!!$??!!?!"

OMFG!!!!!!! Sasuke n' Naruto **berciuman**!!!!!!!! Kok?!!!!!!

Coba mari kita_ Replay_…

DUAK!!!!!!!

"Akh!!!!!" Naruto terdorong pintu dari belakang karena ia masih berdiri di depan pintu setelah menutup pintu, dan posisi Sasuke tepat berada di depannya

"Ap?! UHMPH!!!!!!!!"

Coba mari kita_ Replay _sekali lagi……

DUAK!!!

"Aaaakh!!!!!!" Naruto terdorong dan jatuh ke arah Sasuke dan… mereka berciuman…

Coba mari kita_ Replay _sekali lagi……

"TEMEEEEE!!!!!!! **YAOI FREAKK**!!!!!" seru Naruto kesal

"YAROOOO!!!!!!!!" tambah Sasuke

DUAAAAAAKHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mereka menghantam Author bersamaan…… dan Yuu pun mental :))

- SWT... _Back to story… _-

"OMFG!!!!!!!! Jadi tadi Sasuke-kun ga mau ngasih hadiahnya tadi karena 'ini' hadiahnya? KYAAAAA!!!!!!" seru Sakura diikuti Ino yang berada di belakangnya

"Mfffffh!!!!! PUAH!!!!!! BUKAN!!!!!!! INI CUMA KECELAKA—"

"astaga… tapi… cinta tidak membatasi gender kok… jadi… berusahalah kalian berdua!!" ujar Lee yang muncul dari belakang Sakura dengan pose khas-nya

"_Dakaraa……_"

"OMG… ternyata orang yang kuanggap rival ini… tidak normal…" ujar Neji kecewa

"_BAKA HYUUGA_!!!!!!" seru Sasuke kesal

"Kau berhasil, otouto!" ujar Itachi girang

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Lalu… ucapan selamat pada mereka diberikan dari beberapa orang yang pulang akhir-akhir…

THE END

* * *

A/N : Ya… _yatta_… akhirnya selesai juga!!! Huwah!! Mina!!! I really want your comment for this fanfict!!!!! XD XD XD Arigatou!!!!!!! N' HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD Juga untuk mbak Rei / Re1010 :D selamat ultah yang ke 13 ya!!!!!!! – _bener? _–

_Btw, kayae maw bwat sequel pendek!! Need your review!!_


	2. Sequel

Bad Day turns Worse…

_x- x- Sequel –x –x_

MALAM SETELAH PULANG DARI PESTA

"huwah…… rumah baruku keren banget!!!!!" seru Naruto

Ada 1 ruang tamu kecil, tapi nyaman, dan 3 kamar lainnya yang rencananya akan dijadikan ruang latihan, tidur dan dapur. Ada juga 1 toilet dan kamar mandi

"Uhm… hebat!! _Sugoii_!!!!!!!! XD"

"… lalu untuk hadiah2 lainnya…… Ah! Aku ada ide!!!!!! Fufufu…… tapi.. ngantuk… tidur dulu ah……"

BLUKH! Lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan tertidur..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… huahm… pagi-pagi gini sudah harus jaga… payah juga… eh?"

"Sudah jangan ngeluh ajaaa…… HA?!"

Para penjaga gerbang yang sedang menuju pos jaga mereka terbelalak dan melongo saat melihat seorang perempuan yang cantik sekali…

"Si… SIAPA ITU?!" tanya seorang dari penjaga itu

"… tidak tahu! Siapa ya?!"

dari kejauhan, perempuan itu mendengar komentar dari para penjaga itu dan tertawa kecil, "hihihi… mereka tidak tahu!! Padahal aku kan 'NARUTO'!" batin Naruto

Ia memakai kimono dari Ten Ten, tas kunai dari Sakura dan tergantung gantungan kunci dari Kiba, sepatu baru dari Lee, ikat kepala dari Kiba, hand band dari Hinata, pin kupu-kupu dari Shino, selendang merah dari Gaara, kipas dari Temari diselipin di tas kunai, pake make-up dari Kankurou untuk nutupin garis-garis di pipinya – _dari mana Naruto blajar pake make up?! 0.o_- , juga wig yg udah dilurusin pake shampo dari Neji dan konde dari Itachi

Lalu ia berjalan-jalan menuju arah pertemuan tim 7, karena Sasuke sudah kembali maka tim 7 terbentuk kembali. Di perjalanan, ia sempat mendengar berbagai komentar dari orang di sekitarnya, seperti, "cantik sekali orang itu!", "wuah… aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya… cantik!" bahkan ada yang tiba-tiba melamarnya, "JADILAH ISTRIKU!!!!!!!"

KACAU:))

Tapi walau begitu, Naruto sendiri tampak menikmatinya. Sesampainya di tempat pertemuan, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ada di sana. Dan ia menghampiri mereka

"?! SHANNARO!!!!!! SIAPA PEREMPUAN ITU?!!!" batinnya kaget

"?!!! DIA?! Sepertinya mirip seseorang yang kukenal… tapi… cantik sekali…" batin Sasuke

"Selamat pagi…" sapanya dengan senyumannya yang dijamin dapat meluluhkan semua orang yang ia temui!!!

"Eh?… pa… pagi…" jawab Sasuke gugup

"aku tidak tahu, dobe punya kakak…" batin Sasuke

"pagi…" jawab Sakura. Tampaknya ia kesal

"Saya ingin memberitahukan kalian, bahwa adik saya, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak bisa hadir karena ia sedang sakit…" ujarnya

"Hah? Sakit? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura

'Naruto' mengangguk, "ya, benar…"

"Sopan sekali!" batin Sasuke

"Saya pamit dulu. Selamat pagi untuk kalian…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"… ya…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu 'Naruto' berbalik dan berjalan, pada saat ia berbaliklah Sasuke dan Sakura mulai curiga

"BUSED!!! Itu kan konde yang dikasih Aniki kemarin!!!!! Jangan2… itu Naruto?! Atau… Cuma ia berikan pada… kakaknya?" batin Sasuke

"itu… tas kunai yang kuberikan pada Naruto kan?" batin Sakura

"Ah, anoo…" Sasuke menghampiri gadis di depannya

Ia berbalik dengan senyumnya, "ya?"

"uph… manis sekali…" batin Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah

"eeh… boleh kutahu darimana kau dapatkan konde itu?" tanya Sasuke

"oh, konde ini? Konde ini saya dapat dari seseorang yang sangat kusayangi" ujarnya

"jadi benar dia kakaknya???" batin Sasuke bingung

"kalau tas kunai itu?" tanya Sakura dingin

"ini saya buat sendiri…" ujarnya dengan tenang

"kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit ya…" ujarnya sopan

"Ah, silahkan…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Tak kusangka… SASUKE… tampaknya jatuh hati pada aku yang berpakaian kimono!!!!!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!" Naruto sekarang berada di rumah barunya, tertawa guling2 di lantai sambil memukul-mukul lantai –_you know what I mean_-

"hh… asik juga ngerjain orang… tapi Sakura-chan tidak suka ye? Hm… tak masalah lah… besok kucoba lagi apa ya?"

Saat Naruto asyik menyusun rencana, seseorang mengawasinya diam-diam

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keesokan harinya…

"??!!!!!!"

"_Let's Get Married_!!!!!!" seru Kiba dengan buket bunga mawar di tangannya

"Suit… suit…" _( Itachi ) - :)) -_

"Sexy bo!!" ujar Jiraiya sambil ngangkat jempol

"inilah semangat masa muda!" seru Guy berpose _Nice Guy_

"Ayuk nikah!!!!!!" seru Lee ikutan pose _sensei-_nya

"Aku cinta kamu!!!!!!!" seru Kankurou tanpa make-upnya yang biasanya ia pakai –_masih mampir di Konoha setelah pesta kemarin_-

"Be mine!!!!!!!!" seru Sai tanpa emosi

"aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu!!!!!" seru Shino sambil bergaya, mbukak kacamatanya – _SHINO?! Waw!!! 0.o _-

"Jadilah pacarku…" seru Gaara, malu-malu –_WTF?!_-

"Menikahlah denganku!!!!!!!" seru Kakashi, buku Icha-Ichanya g dibawa n' pake tuxedo –_wew…_-

"Jangan lari_ babe_!" seru warga lainnya

"My LOVE!!!"

tapi ada beberapa yang sebenarnya tertarik, tapi males ndeketin…

"_mendoksei_…" keluh Shika

"bodoh sekali…" ujar Neji

"nyem… nyem…" Choji cuma peduli sama snack nya :))

Sasuke? Baca truz… hehe… 

"WTF?!!!!!" Naruto kaget saat ia yang berkimono dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang sedesa, "AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR AKAN MENJADI SEPERTI INI!!!!!" batin Naruto

Lalu ia menolak mereka, tapi ada saja yang tetap bersikeras membuat Naruto harus melarikan diri dari gerombolan pria-pria, sampai kakek-kakek dan anak-anak (cowo) Saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura, sedang berjalan-jalan

"Akh!! Sas……!!" kata-katanya terhenti

"aku lupa! Aku sekarang ini bukan Naruto!!!!!" batinnya

Lalu ia berlari dan berlindung di belakang Sasuke

"lho? Kamu… kakaknya Naruto?" ujar Sakura

"…"

"I…iya… er… bisa tolong… suruh mereka pergi?" ujar Naruto

Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik, mendapati segerombol orang-orang di belakangnya

"Hih! Siapa dia?"

"Itu Uchiha!"

"ya benar! Mau apa dia?!"

"suruh saja mereka pergi sendiri!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto

"?!… aneh… perasaan kemarin panik kalo ketemu 'aku'… apa ini hanya kebetulan?" batin Naruto

"Hah? Ini… REAKSI SASUKE-KUN yang biasanya!!! YES!!!!!! Minggir lu cewe JELEK!! SHANNARO!!!" batin nurani Sakura

"huh.. dasar Naruto sialan!! Aku sampe dikerjain kemarin! Ini akibat perbuatanmu! Hadapi saja sendiri!!!" batin Sasuke

"Heh!!! Sa… Sasuke!!! Tasukete!!" ujar Naruto

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan pergi diikuti Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi riang

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!!!!!!!"

"BUKAN!!!!!! AKU!!!!!!"

"AKU!!!!!!!"

"Ai Lap Yu!!!!!!!!"

"_Wo ai ni_!!!!!" –_weleh.. :))_-

"GAH!!! Aku tidak tahan lagi!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

Lalu ia membuka wignya dan menghapus make-up di wajahnya

"WWWWWTTTTTFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMFG!!!!!"

"BUSSSSSSSEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!"

"mimpi apa aku semalam…"

Mendengar beberapa komentar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik, menonton

"WHAT THE F---!!!!!!!!!" Sakura kaget setengah mati

"ahahaha…" Naruto tertawa hambar

"NAAAAARUTTOOOOOO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" semua serempak berteriak

"maap, tapi ini aku…" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"padahal kupikir aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku…" keluh Lee, "brarti aku memang jodoh sama Sakura-san!!"

"kenapa harus DIA?!" seru Gaara

"SIALAN!!!!!!" Keluh Kiba

Dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya… - _bayangkanlah sendiri… _-

Lalu gerombolan itu mulai menghajar Naruto dan baku pukul-memukul pun terjadi…

"HUAWWWWW!!!!!!! MAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto kesakitan

Di tempat lain, Sasuke yang sedang menonton…

"Hmph… bwahahahaha…… rasain lu _DOBE_!!!!!" batin Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa

"NARUTO!!!!!! _SHANNAROOOOOO_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura ikutan baku pukul memukul itu

"HUWWEEEEEEH!!!!!! Aku janji ga bakal nglakuin ini lagi!!!!!!!"

**BUAAKH!!!!!!!! **

Berkat pukulan Sakura, Naruto terbang keluar Konoha… selamat dari pukulan warga desa, tapi bonyok-bonyok, udah kena _Gatsuga_,_ Raikiri_, _Rasengan ( Jiraiya )_, _Goukakyu_-nya Itachi, tendangan Lee, _Sabaku Kyuu_, _Asa Kujaku_ ( _Guy_ ), disengat serangganya Shino, _Jyuuken_ (_Neji ikutan mukulin :)) _), _Kagenui ( Shika juga ikutan )_, ditindih Choji (_ ikut-ikutan juga _), pukulan dari warga Konoha, ditambah lagi pukulan mematikan dari Sakura, sedang Sasuke hanya menonton. Kira-kira Naruto mati ngga ya?

END……

A/N : okeh… sequelnya jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraanku… tapi… enjoy ajah… Review okeh!!!!! XD

_( btw, Rei / Re1010/ Ariacchi , ada slight SasuSaku-nya lho :)) Enjoy :D )_


End file.
